It's Never Boring with You
by panda.dance
Summary: A day in the life of Fairy Tail. What antics is Natsu up to today that caused Lucy to be so upset? One-shot


Hey guys! This is just something I wrote on a whim. I literary wrote this in like ten minutes, and I wanted to post it as soon as possible. Sorry if there is any errors, and I hope you enjoy! Now on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and never will.

**It's Never Boring with You.**

"Natsu! Come back here!" Lucy shouted, her face red with embarrassment.

"Catch me if you can!" Natsu shouted back. "Fly faster, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" the blue cat said as he flew around the guild. The whole guild was laughing at their antics.

"Please, Natsu! Stop it!" Lucy pleaded as tears were threatening to fall. She stopped her chase and stood there looking at the ground in shame. Natsu noticed her sudden change in emotions and told Happy to let him down. The cat did as he was told.

"Sorry, Lucy," Natsu apologized. "I didn't mean to make you upset. You can have your hat back if you want." He takes a lacy piece of material with two indents off his head, and hands it to Lucy.

Lucy snatches the item from his hands. "It's not a hat, you idiot!" Lucy shouted as she storms out of the guild, repeatedly whispering "stupid Natsu" on her way out.

Natsu rubs her head. "I wonder want's her problem is," Natsu said to his cat.

Happy shrugs, "I dunno. It didn't seem like a big deal to me." Natsu crossed his arms around his chest and nods his head in agreement.

"Wow, you really are stupid flamehead," Gray says from the bar.

"What did you say ice brains!" shouted Natsu. "If you wanna fight, just say so!"

"Well, only an idiot like you would mistaken a bra as a hat and fly around the guild while wearing it on top of your head," Gray stated.

"A what now?" Natsu asked confused.

"A bra, idiot," Gray repeats. "You know something girls wear underneath their clothes."

"Like underwear?" Natsu asked utterly confused.

"Something like that," says Gray. "And what you did was wrong. How would you like it if I showed off your underwear to the world."

"I guess I wouldn't mind. I mean you go naked everyday," Natsu says.

"That's not the point!" Gray said starting to get annoyed.

"You were invading Lucy's privacy, and it's not right for you or anyone to do that. I would go apologize to her if I were you. She seems beyond upset." Natsu stood there and thought about it for a minute.

"I guess your right for once, stripper," says Natsu. "Come on, Happy. Let's go find Lucy!"

"Aye, Sir!" The two of them go rushing out of the guide in search of their teammate.

Meanwhile Lucy sat on her bed with her knees to her chest crying.

"Stupid Natsu. Showing my bra to the guild. So embarrassing," Lucy said sniffling.

Just then, a loud bang came from across the room as the door flew open.

"Lucy, I want to apologize," Natsu says from the door.

"Go away, Natsu. I don't want to see you right now," Lucy says as she turns her back away from him.

"Please, Lucy. I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Natsu asked genuinely.

"Yeah, Lucy. Please forgive Natsu. He's really sorry," Happy piped in.

Lucy turned around and saw that Natsu apology was sincere. She took a deep breath in and exhaled, trying to release the tension that was built up inside her. She knew that she couldn't stay mad at him for long even if she wanted too.

"Fine. I guess I forgive you," she finally spoke up.

Natsu's ears poked up. "Really! You're the best Luce," he says as he walks over and gives her a tight squeeze. Lucy blushed.

"You _lllllike _him," Happy says rolling his tongue, causing Lucy to blush a even deeper shade of red.

"Let's go back to the guild!" Natsu says excitedly.

"I can't," says Lucy.

"Why not?" Natsu asked back.

"Because...it's embarrassing," Lucy says. "I don't want to show my face around there anymore."

"Come on Luce, I'm sure it's fine. It's Fairy Tail after all. We're all family."

Lucy hesitates. "Oh, alright."

Natsu grabs her hand and takes off running with Lucy trailing behind him. A day with him is never boring, Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry that it's short and fast-paced. Well, I'm off to bed. Please leave a kind review and don't forget to follow and favorite. And if you haven't already, please feel free to check out my other story. Ja-ne.


End file.
